Forever- Reimei no Arcana Drabble
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: Loki had always loved Nakaba, but she either didn't know or would not understand. He hoped that the little time they had together would last as long as it could. For he knew that time for normal humans didn't last forever... And he thought to himself 'If only….If only for a little while longer….we could stay like this just a little longer…'


**Tittle: Forever**

**Summary**: Loki had always loved Nakaba, but she either didn't know or would not understand. He hoped that the little time they had together would last as long as it could. For he knew that time for normal humans didn't last forever. He thought to himself 'If only….If only for a little while longer….we could stay like this just a little longer…'

**Rated:** **K+**

**Word Count:**** 1,800 **

**Disclaimer:** Sniff…O_o Do not own Reimei no Arcana…yet hehehehe!

**Authors Note:** …Well I finished reading Ch. 33 of Reimei no Arcana and guess what?! I am FUMING! What the hell's wrong with that crazy woman!? …Ahem, anyways…because I'm so terribly pissed off…among other VERY colorful words portraying to the rainbow, I thought that since Loki and Nakaba are such a good couple that they deserved each other, but alas, the world (and fate are so cruel,) I literally shake my fist's at the schools computer! (That's Right! In front of everyone! Ahahahahaha! . ) So this is a short drabble for Loki and Nakaba, it's supposed to be sweet and fluffy, with a touch of sadness.

Loki- Oh! Hey! Hey, hey! No, no, no, no, nonono NO! Once you say "sweet and fluffy." There's automatic trouble! (There's also the fact that you can't write sweet and or fluffy things…)

Me- *Irritated* hummm…let's see…maybe you would like to become a…say…A cat? In this story?

Loki- !*Shocked* No! You shall not make me a cat!

Me- Relax! I was talking about in the story! ...

Loki- My ass you were! (Leaves)

Me- ... (Another animal it is!) *mischievous smile*

Nakaba- Hello…that went well...I guess?

Me- !? *Shocked* The hell...? wha-? Ah...where did you...? *shakes head* Oh never mind... *Looks at Nakaba, and backs away,* See you after the story! *Disappears into white smoke.*

Nakaba- ! Ah, *holding hand out* (Story...? Wha?) Wait... ... ah...hello? Anyone! *Echo's* ...I'm all alone... *Turns into chibi form.*WAIT FOR MEEEE LOKI ! *Runs and trips...* ~ WHACK!~

**~Begin Story!~**

Loki was bringing Nakaba breakfast just a little later then usually, his face the usual expression. It just couldn't be helped, it had only been little over a week since he killed that woman who had wanted him to "be loyal" to her. Her last words echoed into his ears "But I loved you!" He almost flinched in the barren hallway. No, it wasn't that he had wanted to kill her but he loved only one other person...and people or anything alike that threatens her, have him to deal with. Continuing his walk from where the kitchen was he passed only the occasional window. A little before reaching the lonely tower, known as Nakaba's "home" 'or prison' he thought bitterly. He couldn't help but paused by a window not far off from her tower door.

Looking out he saw something very beautiful, the dawn of a new day. The sun was rising above the castle, casting it into a beautiful array of colors from bright yellow to neon pink. Getting closer to the window, he felt the warm breeze of spring. It was a time when almost everything came into bloom, the flowers like roses, birds and their young, even the bees to pollinate. Loki gritted his teeth, 'it wasn't fair!' he inwardly yelled 'on such beautiful days why must Nakaba have to be confined to her solitary tower? Why? When the world outside was so much nicer?' Sadly Loki thought 'one day he would help her leave this damned place behind and then, she would be free...

It had been early before, but now the sun had raised a considerable amount, he had apparently spaced out and not noticed he had. Not only that but he had to bring breakfast to Nakaba! Remembering what he had thought before...no he shock his head; it would do no use to ponder the thought of just simply leaving and taking Nakaba with him, they would surely be hunted down for as long as they live. It wouldn't be any different then now, even if they did. Seeing no further reason to stay by the window and less a reason to have more hatred towards the place he turned from the beautiful view and continued down the hallway. He must have been standing there a good amount of time; because now the hallways were filed with the noises of the early castle mornings; which were manly servants, cooks and the occasionally sleepy eyed scholar who must have stayed up researching the castles archives. Sighing, Loki was still walking; 'almost there...' he thought to himself, it was such an excluded place not even the noises of the morning rustle was heard. Sighing again, Loki decided it would be best and easier if he took the food to Nakaba. 'She must be getting worried.' He thought grimly, 'must hurry...' only steps away from her plain door he reached for the handle that was not carrying the small try of food. Before he even got near the door handle it opened sucking in air form the outside. And angles behold! Out walked that arrogant (rather strange) prince Adal. And he was not looking happy, (though Loki could care less.) The prince walked right through the door, Loki not bothering to step aside for such an already rude person he went in to her room.

He looked at her it, there sitting in her usual spot by the window was Nakaba, his master and very good friend (though some days, he wished for more.) Standing by the half open doorway he saw now that her body was doing odd movements. Worrying, he quickly closed the door and sat the try of food on a square wooden table. Now closer to her he noticed what those odd movements where; they were in fact her very quite sobs. It pained Loki to see her cry...again. She was only crying quietly because if she didn't they would hear her, and then they would think her more weak, and that would unfortunately make them treat her even worse then they already did.

Loki was furious! 'How could they be so cruel !?' he thought. I would kill that arrogant prince! But they're sure to notice a missing (or dead,) prince Adal... 'Damn! What can I do?' he thought. Having not noticed that Nakaba had stopped her silent crying she took the opportunity to speak. Loki, who by now was used to her suddenness, did not jump or flinch.

"Lo-Loki?" she whispered,

"Yes Princess?" he whited for her answer,

"Uh...no-nothing...It's nothing." She replied. Taking this as an opportunity to get closer to his precious Nakaba, he knelt next to her and spontaneously reached for her hair. Nakaba, shocked at Loki's suddenness said nothing.

"Prinsess, let me fix you're hair." Loki stated; Nakaba only then realizing that her hair was truly a mess she sniffed and replied with a weak ok.

Loki was only half done with her braid when Nakaba spontaneously said something, he was lucky he knew her or he would have flinched and accidentally pulled her hair.

"Yes?" he replied,

"Ummm...th-thank you for fixing my hair Loki..." she blushed ever so lightly.

"Of course." He replied softly. Loki then smiled at her causing her to return his smile with one of her own. The now high sun was bathing Nakaba in a warm golden light, her skin a small tan, and her red hair looking as if on fire. 'If only it could always be like this' he thought to himself; for he knew that in the not so distant future he would not be able to touch her so freely. But then was a different time, now was all that mattered, and now, she was smiling at him.

As sudden as he can sometimes be; he reached over and hugged her, dropping her finished braid to the side of her shoulder.

"Lo-Loki!?" She asked confused, and slightly worried for him "Loki?" she tried again,

"Yes?" he finally replied over her head (since was taller.)

"Do you feel ok? You've been acting a little funny since we got here..." she fidgeted. Loki knew that if he wanted to at least have ore time with her he would better learn to restrain himself. She is... Sacred was the word that came to mind.

"It's nothing Nakaba...I just lo-I just worry about you a lot...that's all..." he replied carefully.

"...well ok." she responded, smiling widely from behind Loki's head; then whispering a quite thank you.

Loki thought silently 'If only….If only for a little while longer….we could just stay like this...if only a little longer…' he hugged her a little harder, but only slightly.

Authors Note:...Soooo, yah... there's my first fanfiction, which was written during class... Really it was also made to boost my confidence, considering that I'm new and had an account for like two and a half months without posting anything O_o hehe... well I had to start it somehow did I not? Anyways! Hope you liked it and

Please R&R ! By the by I don't have a Beta...(though sorry for my ignorance...what is a Beta exactly?)

Loki- What the! Ok...writer what's with making me look so fu-friken' fragile!?

Me- Huh? Why you ask? Ooooh! (I get it...) Well it's actually very simple! (Evil glint in eyes) See, that's because we all know that at hart you're a very gentle loving, sweet guy. Ain't that right Nakaba!?

Nakaba- (Appears out of nothing...)*Nods* Uh-huh...uh...Loki? Can I have another hug?

Loki- *Inwardly blush with hint of shock* Ah, yes of course my princess.

Nakaba- Yaaay! *chibi form*

Me-(how sweet...huh? ooops...) Ah...Loki?

Loki-...what?

Me-...Look in the mirror for me will you?

Loki- *Narrows eyes* Why...?

Me-...well...be-

Nakaba- *pulls Loki's sleeve.* ...Loki...

Loki-...yes Nakaba? Looks at her, (instead sees mirror in her hand pointed at him.)

Me & Nakaba- ...

Loki-... Whaaaaat the Heeeeeeell!? *Turns to me* You! *takes out dagger* (from who knows where...)

Me- eeeep...He-hey lo-look on the bright side, you now have beautiful-er ears...

Loki- *runs at me with dagger*

Me- uh-oh... RUUUNNNN! (Dashes away...)

Nakaba- ...uh...Loki! Sto-please stop chasing the author! She-Ah! She did write a pretty good story! Right?

Loki-...Damn...Fine! But on one condition!

Me- *breaths sigh of relief* ...huh, well ok...(it beats having to die...)

Loki- you un-tern me from being a bunny!

Me & Nakaba- *whining*Aaaaaaawwww! Whyyyy?

Loki-shock (you too Nakaba?) ...because I'm not a bunny!

Both- But you're soooooo cute!

Me- Let us hug you!

Loki- ! No! you "may" not!

Both- *Lost puppy bagging eyes* Pwease!?

Loki- *Cringe* N-no, I...Agh! I give up! *Runs...eeer hopes away.*

Both- ! Ah no! Let us hug you! *Nakaba chase's*

Me- Well people! That ends this little or maybe not so little fanfic! Hope you liked it and please review! :D *Holds up The end card* Bye-byyyyyeee! (chase still going on...)

Thank you to VioletCamellia and Hayasaka Shion, for reviewing and to al thouse who will in the futer! also all the fav's! Onword my Loki Clone!

Loki Clone- Nooooo! *Runs Away*

Me- sniff...Whaaa! *Dies*


End file.
